Youhei Hama
is of the Turborangers. Biography Turboranger A swimmer and high jumper. He is very good at aquatic battle. He is jocular and chases girls. He once befriended a Violent Demon named Bell, whose people were oppressed by the evil Jarmin and caught inside a series of bells. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Blue Turbo is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Youhei fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Blue Turbo powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Youhei and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Dynamen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Youhei, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo: to be added Blue Turbo - "Powerless Mode"= The Turborangers are prone to having their powers taken away by the Boma or running out of the fairy power empowering them; when they do, their entire suit outside their helmet visor becomes a pure white in color. This can be restored to the proper suit by restoring the fairy magic within them, generally through the power of their own youth. }} Ranger Key The is Youhei Hama's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Blue Turbo Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Blue Turbo. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers while fighting Action Commander Bowser and his Zangyack force on Animarium. *When the Gokaigers became the Turborangers when they got them and the Carrangers mixed up. The Turboranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Turborangers fired their V Turbo Bazooka alongside the Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, and Livemen, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Youhei received his key and became Blue Turbo once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Youhei Hama is portrayed by Keiya Asakura. As Blue Turbo, his suit actor was . Etymology *His surname can be translated to "Beach" and his given name can be translated as "Peaceful Ocean", as his color is associated with the element of Water. *The "ou" in his given name is the Kanji for his color. Notes *Youhei appeared on Twitter after the final Gokaiger episode, Farewell Space Pirates, alongside fellow Turboranger Riki Honoo to give a farewell to the Gokaiger, even though he did not appear in the final episode. External links *Blue Turbo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Blue Turbo at the Dice-O Wiki